sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin of the Stars
The is one of the most important and most powerful beings all around the world of light. The Paladin of the Stars is traditionally the main keeper of the Chiyo-Mikomi Shrine at Skyriver. If the current paladin has passed away, the priests and shrine maiden will alone look over the bijoushas until the new paladin finds their way to their destiny. Powers and Abilities The Paladin of the Stars is known to have the power over time and space, as they have the power to manipulate time. They cannot only create portals to any world they want, they can also create portals to different times and visit said time, no matter how far this lays in the future or in the past. However, they are restricted from using this power. They may only use it in the biggest emergency, as the Aeon Taboo forbids time traveling. The Paladin of the Stars can also bring a person from the past to the presents; from the future to the present. Another power of the Paladin of the Stars allows them to create more realistic and completely invisible planes. This power can also be possessed by a very powerful Kamonian. However, unlike the Paladin of the Stars, a Kamonian can only creat simple planes, while the Paladin has more freedom with how they design their plane and what they use it for. The Paladin also has more control over the power; they can create planes that mirror the original world and can only be destroyed by the Paladin himself or a being stronger than the ancient angel. Finally, as the keeper of the Bijoushas, any Paladin of the Stars is naturally drawn to the power of the holy light and is able to use small parts of said power: for example, a Paladin of the Stars might have the power to use the power of the Rainbow Tears and thus strenghten themselves during a fight. The Rainbow Tears will circle around the paladin once they try to use the heavenly powers. Yet, the Paladin of the Stars only possesses a small part of the actual power of holy light and usually fights more with the power of stars. As seen in both generations, the Paladin of the Stars is also suited to train the ongoing angels in their fight against the eternal darkness or other threats. They can also join the Angel's fight, either using their own powers or the small portion of the power of light they possess themselves. Traditionally, the Paladins of the Stars were known to be pacifists. While there were exceptions, records show that most Paladins preferred to stay out of fights and simply those who decided to fight against their enemies. Yet, this image of the Paladin of the Stars has changed once the current Paladin finally gained the powers that were destined for him. Due to being born in Kamon, Loo now possesses both, Kamonian powers and the powers of the stars, making him the most powerful Paladin of the Stars to have ever existed. Known Paladins *Hoshikawa ( Legend of the Rainbow) - 97th Generation *Nobumoto Rosuke ([[Guardian Angels Of The Sky series|''Guardian Angels Of The Sky series]] and Generations)'' - unknown Generation References Category:Terminology